Battle Group X Wiki
Welcome to the BGX Universe The goal for Battle Group X (BGX) is to provide and immerse readers and fans of Sci - Fi and Military SF into a brand new universe. Everything that can be thought of that makes Military SF/ Space Operas what they are has been thought of and will be creatively added to enhance the story that is BGX. General Information Battle Group X started out as a simple concept about a young pilot in some kind of war situation. But after sitting down with a couple of friends it was apparent that BGX could be more than just a simple concept later to be thrown in the "could do later bin". Months of thinking, rearranging, and mulitple plot and charater additons BGX has a deeply convincing tone making it well worthy of being in the Military SF category for stories. The main plot of BGX is that an alien race that had once worked along side mankind in the future during mankind's darkest hours later is betrayed by the very same spieces it extended its hand to aide. As the story progresses its easy to say that the story's main element is how it follows the trials and tribulations of the Earth Colonial Federation's 10th Battle Group. With the 10th Battle Group readers will connect with characters from a fighter squadron known as Red Wing along with various others. Copyright & Contributors Battle Group X is an original Intellictual Property and is protected by copyright at the United States Copyright Office. Materials involving the BGX project is owned in full by Crimson Genesis Studios the current copyright holder (excluding some artwork by outside sources). Any and all contibutors are preseleted and have been authorized by Crimson Genesis Studios to add/and or alter information on Battle Group X wiki. In the event that the BGX project gains enough momentum all artists will be contracted to work on the project with paid commission. Until then all artwork that appears are merely artwork that Crimson Genesis Studios felt are superb visual representations of things in the BGX Universe. BGX Staff Eric Sean Hinton - Concept Director/Narrative Designer Joseph Mills - Website Content Editor/ RPG Coordinator Alton Humphrey III - Content Writer/World Architect Looking for other members to join the BGX Staff for the long haul Weekly Assignments 2012 Week 1: 1/03/12 - 1/09/12 Joseph Mills - Editing NDA for David Gwinn and omit the part so he can work on his own projects. Work on RPG character charts for the first three characters in the Story Protagonist section. Eric Sean Hinton - '''Continue with additions to Military Terminology, Indigenous Creatures, and Planets/Key Locations sections. (At least 5 MT, 2 IC, 3 P/KL) '''Alton Humphrey III - '''Working on Calmness- atmosphereic conditions, any life on planet, and what significance would it play in the BGX Universe. Culture- Chinese/Japanese hybid. Group Meeting 1/09/12 - Around 8:00pm Completed 1/12/12 Goals #Initial History and priror events in the BGX Universe - 70% Complete #Factions - 40% Complete #NPC Story Protagonists - 60% Complete #NPC Story Antagonists - 15% Complete #NPC Supporting Characters - 73% Complete #Organizations & Groups - 23% Complete #Planets and Key Locations - 40% Complete #Vehicles - 30% Complete #Energy Source - 100% Complete #Weapons - 15% Complete #Technology - 5% Complete #E.C.F Military Terminology - 2% Complete #Indeginous Creatures - 0% Complete History & Events #Earth's Darkest Hour #Beacon of Hope #First Contact #Anti-Alien Oposition #A Step Too Far ##Retaliation Factions #Earth Colonial Federation ##10th Battle Group ##23rd Forward Observational Detachment ##Vanguard Squadron ##Red Wing ##14th Fighter Escort Squadron ##Marine Drop Troopers ##Marionette Death Brigade ##Jaaza Frea - A highly modern species the Jaaza Frea are humanoid but have physical features that resemble feline animals. Their overall society could be viewed as similar to pre – TAND Earth’s but that was to be expected since they were a fairly new species like humans. Juyao 7 their home world was a planet that was completely void of things that Earth humans couldn’t overcome such as crime, poverty, incurable diseases. With no military forces that all changed when the Tri’Sha’Di attacked their planet for the first time marking the end of peace for them. Bent on destroying the Jaaza Frea just because of their appearance being similar to humans and their potential to standing against them the Tri’Sha’Di marched across Juyao 7 on a four day invasion campaign. Let crippled by the Tri’Sha’Di aggression against them they slowly tried rebuilding their society when years later they were discovered by an E.C.F science vessel. After the initial fright of another alien race coming to their soil the Jaaza Frea gathered together and informed the E.C.F of the past invasion by Tri’Sha’Di forces. A decision by E.C.F high command led the humans to make an offer to the Jaaza Frea to in hopes they would become an ally to the E.C.F. They were reluctant at first to join the E.C.F due to their long history of non violence but concern for their world’s safety is what led them to the overwhelming support for joining the E.C.F. Due to the 20th – 21st century technology matching E.C.F forces was impossible from the lack of Quantum cores so anyone one who wanted to join the military were enlisted as recruits. Most of those enlisted in the E.C.F that are Jaaza Frea were and still are assigned to mostly support roles like engineers, medical staff, and transport pilots instead of direct combat positions. #Tri' Sha' Di' Empire ##Tri' Sha' Di' Utar Military Rank System E.C.F/Jaaza Frea *Cadets (Military Academy Students) *Specialist (Navy, Marines, and Army) *Spec 2 (Navy,Marines, and Army) *Spec 3 (Navy,Marines, and Army) *Chief (Navy) - Highest Rank for non direct combat Jaaza Frea After long dilberation we've decided that the ranking for BGX as far as the E.C.F is going to be based on Army ranking of the 21st Century. But will include the ranks of Ensign, Lieutnenat Junior Grade, and Lieutenant Commander from the Navy. Mercenary *Class A Mercs *Class C Mercs *Class S Mercs *Professionals Mercnenary ranks reflects the level of prior military training that the individual has and there for determines the types of jobs they can be contracted for. Every mercenary is also paid for jobs based on the records for successful completion of jobs prior to the one they are currently on. It's very hard for a merc to advance from one class to another it's all based on being at the right place at the right time. Universe Currency Story Protagonists #Lieutenant Samuel Vincent #Lieutenant Kale Vincent #Lieutenant Commander Aurora King - Being a top fighter pilot since the war began she’s seen more than her share of action. Her combat skills are equal to none and her physical and mental conditioning is superb. Only thing about this character is that she’s emotionally unstable not because of battle; because of the cruelty that she’s had to endure since the beginning of the war. During a battle five years ago she was captured trying to rescue a fellow wing commander. During her time as a P.O.W she was tortured over and over by the Tri’Sha’Dian forces that captured her. Breaking nearly all the bones in her body, she lay in a cell helpless for weeks. Finally being rescued, scientist had no choice but to fit her with an personal E.C.F exoskeleton. Her hatred for the Tri’Sha’Di soldiers is shown extremely during ground operations. Unlike others in her squadron that had their planets just attacked by the Tri’Sha’Di and could return; King’s planet was completely destroyed early on in the war when the Tri’Sha’Di used a gravity flux weapon on her planet cracking it into separate pieces. Combat Performance Report: Lt. Commander King was awarded an E.C.F. Attacker Metal for leading the aerial attack on a Trilexian moon base. Her fighter wing suffered no losses during this phase of the operation. Along with that she was also awarded an E.C.F Ground Command metal during the same operation. She landed her fighter in the hot zone on the ground after receiving word both commanders on the ground were K.I.A. During that phase she lead the ground assault unit to secure the Trilexian communication outpost. She managed to kill over twelve hostile Trilexian heavy assault troopers single handed. #Lieutenant Patricia Conner #Lieutenant David Dawner #Junior Lieutenant James Hernandez #Junior Lieutenant Rachael Kreate #Ensign Sandra Edwards #Ensign Jasper Hirotomi #Junior Lieutenant Samantha Williams #Specialist Nikki Sudo Kale Vincent.jpg|Lieutenant Kale Vincent Girl_by_Marshmallow_kid.jpg|Lieutenant Patricia Conner 1146567844121.jpg|Specialist Nikki Sudo Exoskeleton Lt. Cmdr King.jpg|Senior Lieutenant Aurora King Ddb6d74228dcc531.jpg|E.C.F Marine Drop Trooper C8644f2cf037012a0e7400379b8a3289-d38eum8.png|Lieutenant David Dawner Saiboguko.jpg|Junior Lieutenant Samantha Williams Once a marine.jpg|E.C.F. Marine Drop Trooper - full body Story Antagonists #Solaray - Considered to be the most violent criminal during the reconstruction years on Earth, Solaray was deemed mentally unstable. But in reality he was a highly complex thinker probably what earned him the name as the Master of Murder having killed over three hundred and seventy five people before finally turning himself in to authorities. When arrested he was questioned on why he had killed so many people? His answer was simple that he had a plan for the new path man was embarking on and the last twenty five people were special and he would make his mark of four hundred. Afterwards he waived his right to a trail and pled guilty to all counts of murder against him and was sentenced to await execution on Penal Colony 43. Solaray felt that he wouldn’t be judged by other humans for his action were only for the best and to fulfill his dreams. During a highly coincidently movement a Tri’Sha’Di cruiser had stumbled upon the penal colony and took the opportunity to attack it. As chaos spread Solaray got free from his cell, murdered the guards in his area and rallied the prisoner against the Tri’Sha’Di forces. The battle lasted for seven hours before he managed to crack the codes aboard the prison ship that had brought them their years prior and led everyone to their presumed salvation. At first everyone was skeptical of following the lead of a Class – E criminal but after he won the minds and hearts of the prisoners he became their leader. Months later the Celestial Patriots found out about his deeds on the penal colony and contacted him letting him know that he would be fully sponsored and supported by them thus; Solaray formed the Knights of the New Dawn. #The Twins - During the fifth year of the Tri’Sha’Di - Human War both Derrick and Eric served in the E.C.F as members of the 17th Amphibious Assault Reconnaissance Brigade. In their first year they’d conducted more missions as a duo than most full eight member Sea Wolf teams. Within their ranks both of them were given the nickname “The Devil’s Sons” for their unparallel service record and uncanny luck on the battlefield. But even their unmatched war records and sheer skills as Sea Wolves didn’t save them from what awaited them. During a combat operation that was alter named the Interpid Conflict, Derrick and Eric had been ordered to recon a river two days prior for a ground assault by the Army. Late into the first night enemy forces had gotten a head up from a spy of the twins presence and launched a surprise attack on the village they were in. Caught off guard they tried making it to the evac point but Eric was wounded and their ammo was running low from the defense of their position. Finally completely tapped out on all ammunition they radioed in a Red Thorn situation and made their way to the edge of the village. The only thing about their request is that they’d called it down on the village itself filled with civilians. Later when the ground assault took place both Derrick and Eric were arrested immediately and court marshaled weeks later. Found guilty of violating various military conduct codes they were stripped of their ranks and commendations sentenced to life imprisonment. No longer were they recognized by their names but instead by their inmate numbers LP – 5676 and LP – 5277 aboard the prisoner colony vessel Charlotte’s Web. Two years went by before during a course mistake the ship entered Celestial Patriot controlled territory and was attacked and seized by K.N.D forces. All of the inmates were asked to join the Celestial Patriots but Derrick and Eric were asked by Solaray, the K.N.D terrorist cell’s leader himself. Feeling it was the chance they’d both been waiting for Derrick and Eric didn’t hesitate in accepting the offer and were assigned to conduct covert operations for the K.N.D once again they could do what they were good at being wolves. #Chad #Sharon #Chrissy #Ashanti – Once a starving orphan in the slums of Gorsum City Ashanti grew up not knowing who her real parents were. And only being thirteen at the time she didn’t have any skills to find work so she unwittingly turned to prostitution. It was something she wasn’t prepared for having been almost killed and raped on multiple occasions she was at the end of her rope four years into doing it. One night after being raped, stabbed, and left for dead by a client she did the best to stay alive that night. That morning she happened to see a man walking by where she was sitting up against a wall and begged him to take her in if only for an hour. The man ended up being Solaray seeing her pain he waited to see why she just didn’t leave that lifestyle behind. He got his answer when her pimp arrived demanding the money she’d made the night before and she was completely scared of him. As he came over and slapped Ashanti, Solaray pulled his pistol out and killed the man in cold blood right there in front of her. Feeling freed by the stranger’s actions Ashanti pledged her loyalty to him for doing what he did. Afterwards she was placed as one of his top lieutenants within the Knights of the New Dawn. #Adam #Frynor sea_wolves__pasim_and_rerir_by_tabnir-d3knvcr.jpg|The Twins - Derrick & Eric (K.N.D Operatives) no_mercy_by_scopesearch-d2zjj14.jpg|K.N.D Operatives Death Training soldiers_by_Pertheseus.jpg|K.N.D Soldiers Invasion of Adima Omicron Supporting Characters #Author Wingate - Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Suns planet, Saza Theta #Julian Price - Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Suns planet, Ju - Qun #Adrianna Frost - Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Suns planet, Adima Omicron #Diana Frost - Sister of Adima Omicron's Prime Minister #Fernando Franisco - Chief Liaison to Adima Omicron #Chris - Leader of the rebel group left of Para #Sergeant Helun Fredricks - Female Marine stationed on Juyao 7 #Nazneen Sudo - Nikki's Sister #Carla - Nazneen best friend #Remy Starlight - King's Academy Rival #Miguel, Sonya, Pierre - Mercenaries #Mia, Ally, Tone,Sol - Marine Drop Troopers #Admiral Gileon Von - Flag Officer of the 10th Battle Group #Vice Admiral Paige Summers - Second in Command of the 10th Battle Group #Dr. Harris Cortez - Top E.C.F scientist specializing in Bio - Engineering #Sabrina Cortez - Harris's Daughter #Mara - Dancer #Commander Wong - Marine Drop Trooper Commander aboard the flag ship Pandora (10th Battle Group) #Sarah Langley - Pandora's Intelligence Officer #Captain Murphy - Captain of the mining vessle Worthington #Laura Rhineheart - Civilian from Juyao 7 #Captain Augustus Grant - Captain of a battlehip at the Griffin Space Station #Trixie Lash - Pop Idols #Wild Card - Mercenary transport/drop ship pilot #Dias - Real leader of the black market arms group known as the Brotherhood of Nine #Genesis Security Forces - These operatives are responsible for the security on the space trading asteriod Jen - Tag Gamma at Omega Point. #Walter Hamilton Jr. - At the young age of fifteen Walter was left alone after his father's assassination in 2243. Afterwards he came to inherit his father's company, Forward Frontier Inc. along with a multitude of other business entities ran by his father. It took him the next five years to understand why his father put such an importance on him learning the workings of FFI and the others companies. Figuring it was not only his responsibility to continue growing the business but was also an honor for him, Walter stepped up to fill the shoes his father had left behind without anymore hesitation. In 2248, after long debt Walter decided to disband the Board of Directors that once oversaw ninety percent of FFI's investor interests reassigning them to other positions within the company. Only three months into his new role as CEO of Forward Frontier Inc. Walter had already began to overhaul the company, transforming it from not only one of the most renowned pharmaceutical companies in the Sol System but to include a system wide humanitarian group. The group’s main focus and area of operations was the new colony on Jupiter centering their efforts on the current capital city of Yunia. Need for such a group wasn't necessary until March 20, 2249 when Walter personally led a humanitarian mission to the slums of Yunia. During their efforts to relief the famine that had struck the people, the relief group was attacked during the night at their base camp by armed assailants. Walter was wounded during the conflict leaving him paralyzed from the waist down and unable to see out of his right eye. After the incident he implemented a plan and gathered up hundreds of highly qualified soldiers to form Genesis Security Forces. A hand full of FFI Senior Directors (former Board members) completely supported Walter’s decision to create the security group, while the majority thought it unwise. Their concerns were that it seemed to be to direct of a move in the reconstruction and from the outside looked as if FFI was entering into the military arms sector of business. #Irene Estranzo - Better known as "Lotus" in underground circles she's considered a shadow mercenary for her particular means of doing jobs. The name of Lotus was placed on her because of the rumors of the faint smell of Lotus blossoms she leaves in her wake. All governments have issued wanted bulletins across three different star systems for her capture or information leading to. Exclusive to the Vega Star System an order has also be issued to all covert military contractors giving them authorization to use lethal force to take down Estranzo. In her dossier in the E.C.F database its confirmed that she's responsible for well over two hundred thirty high value targets being eliminated. Contracted to assasinate FFI. CEO Walter Hamiliton Sr in 2243. #Jun Yumagara - The son of one of the most influenctual Japanese crime family bosses during the 21st Century, Jun was cut out for tha type of lifestyle. Even during the reconstruction on Earth he couldn't adjust to the change and clung to the past. During a crackdown on organized crime activity Jun was arrested by Siryano police investigators for his connection with an illegal underground trading operation. But it wasn't till later when he tried to prove himself worthy to take his father's place as a crime boss that Jun sealed his fate. At a medical contrator conference Jun set his sights on FFI President Walter Hamiliton Sr. In his failed attempt in assasinating the pharmacutical companies chief executive Jun was detained awaiting his trail branded a Class - C criminal. #Aoi Yumagara - Being the daughter to the same crime boss as her older brother Jun things weren't always the most peaceful for her. However she was completely the opposite of her brother in every way not wanting anyting to do with the crime activities of brother and father. At the age of sixteen she was accepted into the Academy of Science in Siryano City on Venus and by eighteen had already developed her own Quantum Core. Her her nintenth birthday she was honored at the academy and was presented the Quantum Fusion Spark Award for her advanced research and creation of the Mk.6 Quantum Core. Unfortunately after the assasination attempt her brother made on FFI President Walter Hamiliton Sr. she was somehow caught up in the whole ordeal. It was long before rumors began to spread and suspicions rose that somehow she'd played some role in the plot on the businessman's life. And finally before she could defend herself against the accusations she was blackmailed by an unknown person and found guilty of being the mastermind behind the assasination attempt. toira_by_haveconquest-d330pil.jpg|Mara military_uniform_study_02_by_1011010.jpg|Omega Point Rebels & Merceneries soldiers_by_auzzymo-d34pr48.jpg|E.C.F Army Troop Variants Lady_with_a_Rifle_by_MeganeRid.jpg|Sergeant Helen Fredricks sabrina_by_phatpuppyart-d3htuv1.jpg|Sabrina Cortez fan_art_portrait-992x793.jpg|Singer # 1 - Trixie Lash other mercs BGX.jpg|Miguel, Sonya, & Pierre Merc_by_slipgatecentral.jpg Marinette.jpg|E.C.F Marinette Death Brigade Soldier Moving_In_by_wiredgear.jpg|E.C.F 23rd F.O.D Soldiers 1305203131_com__yuki_by_kurohaai-d3g5nd4.png|Carla gasara__s_coloring_contest_by_clairion-d424uey.png|Singer #2 - Trixie Lash cyberus_by_tabnir-d311whh.jpg|Old 21st Century Cyborg Soldier anime_wallpaper_sexy_samurai_girl-992x620.jpg|Ah-Kon-Ku-Lu-Ray: Hinlu Stance Organizations & Groups #Commonwealth of Suns – A collection of planets in the designated area of space called Omega Point mostly populated by pirates, criminals, and mercenaries. These planets also are considered fringe world planets so they aren’t bond by the E.C.F’s laws and regulations. #Knights of the New Dawn - Another anti - E.C.F terrorist group that is more under the radar but are still affiliated with the Celestial Patriots. #Red Wing - This is the name of King's Squadron #The Vanguard - The elite fighter squadron within the 10th Battle Group under the direct command of Vice Admiral Summers. #23rd Forward Observation Detachment - An E.C.F force assigned to protect one of the W.M.D disposal storage sites on a fringe world planet. #The Peacemaker Corp. - The developer and manufactuers of the Experimental Siege Carrier, constructed on the dwarf planet, Eris in the home world system of Sol. #Brotherhood of Nine - A group of nine that make up the a black market weapons dealing ring. All of them go by the same identity to keep everyone from know the real leader of the group. # The Sumrango Clan - One of several tribes on the planet Nova that continue the traditional outfits and cultures of their Native American ancestors from Earth. # Forward Frontier Inc. - One of the top three largerst pharmacutical corporations to arise during the reconstruction years after the Tri'Sha'Di left Earth. Planets & Key Locations *Mel Ata VII – Considered being the crown jewel of the Gamma Orion sector for the upper echelon population that resides there. The planet is well known for its multicultural atmosphere along with being the center for Liberal Arts in the sector. Along with that it’s known for the armada of E.C.F Titan – S class warships referred to as the “Ivory Clad Fleet” the stretches across the sector. Under executive order 5162 –A, the sole responsibility of the 1st Battle Fleet is the protection of Mel Ata VII and its moons from any hostile forces. One of the main reasons for this order is that Mel Ata VII is also the planet Redwood Academy is located. It is the only academy in the whole sector that trains not only regular students in academics but also E.C.F officer candidates. After graduation most of the cadets from the academy are assigned to positions aboard one of the many ships among the fleet; while others are shipped out to serve as replacements for crewmen aboard other warships on the frontlines. *Military Space Platform 17 - The place where the transport shuttle brings Kale and other 32th Fighter Escort Squadron members fresh from the academy. *Space Station Millaro - Station privately owned by Forward Frontier Inc. President/CEO Walter Hamilton Jr. *Ulysses Space Station - Very luxurious civilian space station that Kale gets his first assignment. *Griffin Space Station – Place where Kale gets introduced to his new squadron and the main place mention in the second chapter that introduces our main set of protagonists. *Penal Colony 43 - Epsilon - *Prison Transport Vessel "Claystone" - A maxiuim securtiy prisoner transport vessle primarly for high value political and military prisoners. *Para - Is the primary military outlet in the sector for battleships to rearm and resupply without traveling to another world in an adjacent sector. *New Solus - Para’s second moon and also has a E.C.F communication relay station for communicated with ships entering the sector from the black hole further from the main planet cluster. *Adima Omicron - mostly an industrial based infrastructure based world and is home to 65% of Omega Point’s population. *Gi - Deja Episilon – A small desert planet comprised of most extremely rocky cliffs and mountains to deep ravines. The planet was never populated to the lack of adequate resources during colonization. It was a perfect world for pirates to use as a drop/pickup zone for stolen or illegal goods due to its electromagnetic pulse that emits from the planet’s atmosphere. *Ju - Qun Prime - The planet that the more financially secure or wealthier people in Omega Point leave here. Second plant in the sector to be populated during the colonization of Omega Point. *Jen - Tag Gamma - The name of the space station that was built into a large asteroid in the same sector as the planets that make up the Commonwealth of Suns. The top trading spot for anyone doing anything that’s against E.C.F laws. Black market trading and other frowned upon activity is conducted in the space station outside of E.C.F eyes and jurisdiction. *Saza Theta - – Another Commonwealth of Suns planet but is main recognized as the home planet to a large number of Celestial Patriots supporters. As well is the main headquarters to the affiliated terrorist group the Knights of the New Dawn. *Juyao 7 - Home to the feline humaniod species the Jaaza Frea and Nikki and Nazneen Sudo along with their friend Carla's home world. It is also the same planet that Sergeant Helen Fredrick is stationed. *Treafall - A secret classified E.C.F laboratory ran and operated for the purpose of experimental cloning research. *Nova - A resupply planet that is governed and taking care of by the tribes on the world. *Lima Iseli - Initial planet used for old 20th Century W.M.D’s and other weapons deemed too dangerous to be left unguarded and unchecked on Earth years after the Tri’Sha’Di arrived on Earth. *Juno Sector - *Coro Sector - *Raybahn Star System - *Trilonus - Tri'Sha'Di Homeworld Mel Ata VII.jpg|Mel Ata VII 05ripleyshope.jpg|New Solus Communition Outpost Farthest_Outpost_by_Rahll.jpg|Secert Lab on TreaFall somewhere_in_the_north_by_tredowski.jpg|E.C.F Decommissioned Missile Launch Tower Omega_Point_by_KaranaK.jpg|Omega Point 4918.jpg coastal-cityscape-992x437.jpg Cosmic_Belt.jpg scifiwallpaper1.jpg|E.C.F ship Observation Deck Calmness_by_KaranaK.jpg|Calmness Vehicles Possible Trilexian ship.jpg|Tri'Sha'Dian Chimera Crusier Bs780d by buryat -d3768xs.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Drop Ship Trilexian Drop Ship.jpg|E.C.F Shuttle space_ship_by_ixrevivalxi-d37szfq.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Captial Class Warship pacific_class_cruiser_by_general_nickinburg-d3zg088.jpg|E.C.F Juliet Class Battle Crusier KND Battleships.jpg|K.N.D Battleships patrol_cruiser_by_karanua-d3addv9.png.jpg|E.C.F Patrol Cruiser catfish_drone_by_predatoryape-d3h0w8d.jpg|Captured Tri'Sha'Di Catfish Drone Short_Range_Supply_Carrier_by_Shantonian.jpg|Short Range Supply Shuttle axe_tail_heavy_freighter_by_starsword_c-d38klhn.png|Mining Vessle Worthington dreamscape_iv_by_jamajurabaev-d372jvb.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Long Range Support Dreadnaught freight_loader_by_steve_burg-d2z8efw.jpg|Heavy Freight Loader gladiator_final_by_autowars-d3l50x8.jpg|Modified Armored Truck bot1_by_d__co-d4awydj.jpg|Standard E.C.F Army Strider Canyon_Patrol_by_VoltaCrew.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Interceptor Flying on Solo Patrol honda-chopper-concept.jpg|X7 V Sweeper Cycle Descriptions will be from Left to Right Energy Source '''Hexium - is an extremely stable, clean mineral and energy source used by humans throughout the globe. Hexium has become a galactic trade commodity is mined by other races as well. Another related industry is the manufacturing of power adapters for using Hexium in certain devices History of Hexium After exploration and colonization began of our galaxy and the falling out between humans and the Tri' Sha' Di', researchers needed a replacement for Isotope 26-75. A small research team from global energy company Borislav Industries discovered an abnormal mineral inside some of the asteroids that surrounded Saturn. Upon returning to the Borislav research vessel, practical applications for this mineral were researched. It was found that the large amount of solar radiation from the Sun and other nearby stars enriched these minerals. The mineral is not only a conductor of various energies, but generates its own. It was decided that this mineral could be a possible replacement for other outdated energy solutions such as the soon to be depleted fossil fuels. Unfortunately, researchers hit a wall when working on methods of efficiently harvesting the Hexium power. Years later, a scientist named Sergej Vittick designed the first successful method in utilizing the Hexium's powerful energy. The mineral is shipped to a Hexium processing "farm" to start. The red crystalline formations are pulverized and then "cooked" under intense pressure and heat. This method "strains" the red contaminants from the crystal leaving them a bright blue that varies batch to batch. The result is a blue "mush" of micro crystals. Vittick discovered that in this state the crystals actually generate stronger amounts of energy coined as VT's. Hexium-10 VT is an example of post processing uses. The number after "Hexium" represents the energy amount. The Hexium is formed into rods or spheres that vary in size depending on the intended use. The Hexium is treated with an unknown chemical (company kept secret) before being shipped from the "farms". This chemical enhances the Hexium and changes the color to a rich green. It also increases the durability of the rods and spheres. Hexium-10 capsules are a common energy sources for weapons and small energy based tools. Scientists and researchers believe there may be more properties to this mineral yet to be discovered. Mogok_Gal.jpg|Raw Hexium (not processed) blue_crystals3.jpg|Purified Hexium Crystals (shot from purification "farm") Hexuim - 10.jpg|Hexium - 10 Weapons Standard E.C.F sidearm.jpg|Standard Issue E.C.F Sidearm 077.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Rifles Google_Arms_Nexus_by_nonphotoblue.jpg|E.C.F Prototype Army Spec Ops Pistol automatic_sniper_rifle_by_biometal79.jpg|Sniper Kit Grenades_2_by_R34lthing.jpg|FF9B "Flash Freeze" Grenades Hand_Grenades___Safe_Mode_by_TDK_3D.jpg|K19 High Explosive Grenade - Safe Mode Hand_Grenade___Armed_Mode_by_TDK_3D.jpg|K19 High Explosive Grenade - Armed Mode THE ZAPPER by dasAdam.jpg|Remy Starlight's Pistol *PS17 – Initially only used by E.C.F law enforcement the PS17 pistol gained high recognition as being a great balance of size, weight, accuracy and overall stopping power. With a fifteen plus one magazine for law enforcement it was adequate however four years after its debut military units began using the sidearm which eventually lead to it being commissioned as the standard sidearm for E.C.F military personnel. Developers of the pistol designed an extended magazine for the pistol giving it addition eight rounds being the total to twenty – four rounds. Along with the extended magazine they also realized that the needs of the pistol had to suit the two different forces that would be using it and made a second variant of the PS17. The alterations made to the pistol were simple the addition of putting a switch for safety on, a three – bullet burst, and a full automatic function allowing for a soldier to have maximum personal fire support. Among naval soldiers especially pilots that it didn’t matter what variant they were issued only that the clip size they’d use would be the standard size. It was preferred because it let the pilot carry their sidearm comfortably underneath their flight suits. * Technology *Biometric Thermal Identification System - Considered to be the most effective way of idenfication the B.T.I.S is programmed to recognize an individuals body heat. Since every person has their own body heat output the system records their readings and stores them in a massive central database. After that first time of being scanned there is no way for a person to alter and or falsify their biometric data. *Resonant Organ Sanitizer - *Optical Implants - With the use of advanced nano machine technology an individual that has sustained an sort of trauma to their eyes isn't out of luck. The optical implants are used if the eye(s) have been completely ruptured making them a canidate for the procedure. Once the implants are preped nano machines are injected into them as well as tear duct of the patient. The nano machine then sanitize the operation area as well as repair any damage to the optical nerve that might of occured before the operation. *Sensory Enhancer Goggles - This is the second opiton to a person that is visual impaired mainly due to being born blind or became blind over time. The goggles use a multi phasic laser beam that is focus and shot directly into the subjects eyes. It causes a artifical echo location effect that allows the wearing that was previous blind to see everything that someone that has their normal vision to see. *Hex Cloaking System - E.C.F Military Terminology Some of these are real world terminology that we feel would still transfer over the time span of the BGX Universe *Stage 1 Alert - The alarm followed by a broadcast ship or fleet wide that enemy ships have been spotted and for all crew to assume their battle stations. *Stage 2 Alert -The alarm followed by a broadcast ship or fleet wide that the ship has entered a sector of space that enemy activity had been reported prior. And letting it be known that the crew should be in a standby readiness. *Stage 3 Alert - Standard Alert condition ship and or fleet wide that no hositle forces have been detected and all crew are to tend to their ship duties. *Code Black - Incoming wounded in critical condition emergency medical teams to the flight deck immideately. *Hitting the Marble - Fighter pilot slang that their making a hard landing on the flight deck. *Eighty - Six - Get rid or toss whatever the item is *Red Thorn - A ground units request for fire support due to overwhelming enemy forces moving on their position. (red leader, red leader, this is striker - 01 situation Red Thorn, september hotel, coordinates Yankee 839 983 XRAY 773 641, Danger Close ----- understood striker - 01 rolling in from the north, splash in 5.) *Alpha Strike - A command order issued to commense near non stop bombing runs on mulitple enemy targets for a pre determined time period. *Warbound - solider slang for their heading into battle *Snore Sets - the rotation of the rest and relaxation. *Surv - Rats - short slang for survial rations *Mr. Freeze - nickname for the FF9B "Flash Freeze" grenade *Wolves - special forces units consisting of either a six member team (Marines) or a eight member team (Army). *S.A.M's - is the short accronym for Surface - to - air - missiles *FLO - short abbreviation for Flag Officer *Blood Tactics - meaning a battle that is turning out to be a battle of attrition Entertainment Sports KARAKTER_HeavyUnitMotors.jpg|Car for racing sport 814f3ba9940d3f158ba2608518bc04c8d090a75b.jpg|Abagale Synder - Team XXcellion A_Born_Racer_by_BritishMuffin.jpg|Racer #2 Indigenous Creatures *Zulli - (Think Space Algea Eaters) During mankinds exploratoin of deep speace problems with water shortages began to arise. Scientists thought that the mining of ice in space would be the ost effective means of a space vessle replineshing its water supple without having to return to other sectors for resupplying. But a unforseen element made them reevaluate their assumptions about the mining efforts. During the mining operation of planet D - 167 in late 2241 now designated Diamos an entire crew was found dead aboard their ship. It was later found that the crew had neglected to test the ice and those didn't detect the tiny parasites inside the ice. During the autopsy of the crews bodies the parasite was found attached to the cerebral cortex of the corpses. Other test showed that the parasites once inside a victum release a toxin into the brain and causes near instant death. Learning from the costly accident bio - technicians creatured a scanner system that could detect the parasites ice and after being melted they would place amphibous creatures called Zulli into the water were they would eat the parasites as well as filter out the toxins. *Shinyu Fish - *Shinka Fish - General Notes *Thought about having another planet similar to that of Nova except that its a cross between ancient Japanese and Chinese cultures. Probably have it to were the planet is a neutal planet is does business with the E.C.F as well as elements of the terrorist anti - E.C.F group Celestial Patroits. *Find a picture that could be a good representation of a E.C.F Selene Class Warship *Ro and Rain are going to be two characters that will be a brother and sister, haven't decided whether to make them both assasins or not. *MK - Z is going to be some kind of grenade launcher system *A creature I thought of at work was something like a giant whale but it had like then giles will expand on the idea further *Every week different assignments will be posted on here so that everyone will know what they are to be working on. This is only to keep the project moving at a steady pace forward and not to just tie everyone down with a BGX committment. *Thinking about trying to find at least two more writers to help with content for the project. *Voice Actor Isaak Wellls would be a good addition to the team and plus his voice was good for the Tri'Sha'Di takeover of the WMD stoarge facility on LIma Iseli. *Have to think of a political system for major cities and also have to think of a economy system. *Rank system for E.C.F, Tri'Sha'Di, and Mercenary is needed *Alton is writing up a short blurb to give Calmess a more splended apperance in the BGX Universe. Also we decided the name of the main sport or in combat fighting style would be called Death Waltz. Don't forget that it's all around the Static sheilding system had been create to suite the needs of the Irovy Clad Fleet instead of the regular ships. The Hex cloaking system is the technology used to completely mask Calmness from site and the most high tech radar. On the planet we were looking at there only being two large continents along with one medium sized one for living quarters maybe. One of them is going to be for entertainment for visitors, the other large one is going to be for ships to land and let their crew disembark. The government of calmess is ran by a royal family type of system, but their world has absolutely no crime on it due to the economic system they have set up. People are only allowed to visit the planet they are by no means allowed to stay perminately or purchase any land or commerical properties no matter their wealth. Security on Calmness is extremely tight and they take the protect of their soverenty seriously allowing not even the small of altercations to go unchecked. *We also decided that Calmness is going to be a neutal world allowing for anyone to come to their world if they have the proper codes to enter the Hex cloak around the planet. They don't have a large military persence on the world only defense forces that are in the range of about 18,000 - 20,000 tops. The whole population of Calmness is only around 150,000 because outsides aren't allowed to stay. *The Death Waltz tournement on Calmness is only going to be held ever 5 years. It's a great crowd pleasier when it comes to entertainment but for the warriors that particpate its not just for fun for them they take it very serious. Only because during the compeition the winner of each round earns the honor and privelge of joining the Emperor's elite royal guard. The challege not only test the warriors strenght but their whole bodies senses, everyone on the planet has been tought the fundementals of one of the three types of Death Waltz. At the age of 13 they must decide if they would want to pursue the advanced and must face off against an older student already learning the advanced arts. During the training and even at the tournments each opponent is blind folded which hightens the wearing hearing to untold levels. Once this takes place both opponents wait twenty seconds for they training and senses to take over. By then both have been able to completely block out the screaming and cheering of the spectators and focus on their other senses. The weapons they use are shaped in the form of the actual swords they would use if it was actual combat and they wear a nano tech fiber sensor suit. The sensor in the weapons are linked to the suits to simulate actual combat so if a direct blow is landed that part of the body will bother the person that received the damge for the rest of the round. (Example: If their shoulder is hit then a signal is sent through the nano machines of the suit to disable the movement of that arm.) The chances of an outsider of Calmness winning one of the challenges is zero, and the chances of a competition round ending either quickly or no action being see is slim to none. *Both opponents use their acute hearing to detect the sound of the others weapons coming towards them, the suits only enhance the wearers skin only so much to where they must notice the opponents body heat to keep up with them. *Death Waltz is tought in three different stances with each having their own meaning as is a good way of determing the type of warroir the person is using it. *Hinlu Stance - think of a person standing in the crane martial artist stance w/both swords pointed straight in front of them. It is looked at as the swords are an extension of the wielders own arms. This is the first stance tought to all in regards to the Death waltz warriors of all skill levels still practice this one. As far as the type of warrior that would use this as they main stance and combat form is someone that values the balance between defense and offense. *Suloo Stance - A warrior uses the double ended blade staff these are used for someone that believes in letting their enemy make the first move. The weapon allows for more concentration on form and make the perfect counterattack against any enemies advance. *Louban Stance - This is the hardest and most deadliest of the three a person using this stance has to a certain point mastered the first two. The stance leaves the warrior completely open to direct attacks and most counters they focus on the attack of an opponent. Strenght and agility are the two most needed thing for this stance only because it take a lot of energy for the person using it to continue a steady attack over a long period of time. *The official name for the martial art technique in general is going to be Ah - Kon - Ku - Lu - Ray and the tournement is called Death Waltz Category:Earth's Darkest Hour